Der große Kampf um das Retro-Mutagen
Der große Kampf um das Retro-Mutagen ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge und die Handlung spielt zwischen Folge 22 und 23 der 2. Staffel Donnie und April sind gerade in Donnies Labor wo Donnie an einem weiteren Retro-Mutagen arbeitet. Donnie: Okay, jetzt brauch ich eine Probe deiner DNA, April. April: Okay. Donnie: Okay, aber keine Sorge das wird kaum wehtun. April: Buh Donnie: Jedenfalls bis ich anfange, denn dann tut es höllisch weh. April: WAS?? Donnie: Ja, ich muss in deine Blutzellen eindringen. April: Ich könnte dir auch winfach ein Haar geben. Donnie: Na schön, das geht auch. April gibt Donnie ein Haar und Donnie arbeitet umgefähr 1 Stunde bis es April zu langweilig wird. April: Ich geh mal ein bisschen schlafen Donnie: Ok, mach das. Donnie arbeitet noch etwa 1 Stunde weiter und hat es dann geschafft. Er rennt zu seinen Brüdern im Dojo um ihnen die gute Nachricht zu verkünden. Raph kämpft gerade gegen Mikey, und als Donnie reingestürmt kommt rennt er direkt gegen die beiden und fällt dann noch gegen Leo am Ende des Raums Raph: Perfektes Timing, Donnie. So wie immer (ironisch) Donnie: Okay, Leute. Aber ihr werdest nicht glauben. ICH HABS GESCHAFFT, GESCHAFFT HAB ICHS, JA ICH BIN DER GRÖßTE, HAHAHA. Leo: Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung. Mikey: Ich an deiner Stelle würde mal auf koffeinfreie Pizza umschalten. Donnie: Okay, Leute. Ich hab ein weiteres Retro-Mutagen erfunden. Raph: Echt? Leo: Das ist..... fantastisch! Damit können wir Karai zurückverwandeln Donnie: Oh, aber ich.... Leo: Was ist? Donnie: Eigentlich wollte ich Timothy das Retro-Mutagen geben. Leo: Timothy? Donnie: Er ist schon so lange ein Mutant und.. Raph: Niemals? Wisst ihr noch was für ne Nervensäge er als Mensch war und in wieviel Gefahren er sich selbst und uns reingeraten hat. Mikey: Und Karai ist Teil der Famillie. Wir sollten sie zurückverwandeln. Donnie: Ja, schon. Ihr habt wohl recht. Retten wir Karai. Leo: Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Donnie. Glaub mir. Und der Sensei wird sich dann sicher auch freuen. Donnie: Ja, das stimmt wohl. Also los. Und sie gehen nach draußen auf die Dächer um nach Karai zu suchen. Allerdings werden sie beobachtet von ein paar Foot Bots die nun gemerkt haben, das die Turtles ein Retro-Mutagen haben und sie simsen es Shredder. In Shredders Hauptquartier sitzt dieser gerade auf seinem Thron, und Rahzar und 2 Foot Bots bewachen das Hauptquartier. Shredder bekommt nun die Mail zugeschickt und liest sie. Shredder: Bradford! Rahzar: Ja, Meister. Shredder: Komm her. Rahzar (geht zu Shredder): Okay, was auch immer Xever gesagt hat. Ich wars nicht. Shredder: Deswegen hab ich dich nicht herberufen. Ich will das du den Foot Clan herbringst. Rahzar: Und wen genau? Shredder: Alle! (Kurze Pause) Alle! Rahzar: Wieso habt ihr es zweimal gesagt? Shredder: Nur damit es klar ist Bradford. (Kurze Pause) Nur damit es klar ist. Im Versteck der Turtles ist April gerade aufgewacht und will zu Donnies Labor gehen um zu sehen wie weit er mit dem Retro-Mutagen ist. Sie sieht ihn nich und will deswegen ins Dojo gehen um Splinter zu fragen. Beim Weggehen rempelt sie versentlich eine von Donnies Feuerproben an, welche gegen das Benzin für den Shellraiser fällt und es fängt an zu brennen. Das Feuer breitet sich aus und hat jetzt auch den noch eingefroren Mutagen Man erreicht. Der taut jetzt auf und lacht böse. Mutagen Man: Hahaha (Böse) In Splinters Dojo kommt gerade April. April: Meister Splinter? Splinter: Ja, April. April: Habt ihr Donnie oder die anderen gesehen? Splinter: Ja, sie haben ein Retro-Mutagen gemacht und sind jetzt auf der Suche nach Karai. April: Oh gut. Ich geh dann mal. Ich treff mich noch mit Irma. Splinter: Ja tu das. Als April weg ist, bemerkt Splinter was. Splinter: Hier riechts verbrannt. Er schaut sich um, um nachzusehen und sieht das es in Donnies Labor brennt. Er holt den Feuerlöscher und löscht es. Splinter: Puh, gut. (Bemerkt das Mutagen Man weg ist) Hey, steht da nicht normalerweise der eingefrorene Timothy? Es sei denn. Oh nein. Eingefroren und Feuer. Er ist aufgetaut und verschwunden Währenddessen bei Shredder, der gerade vor Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface und Buzzkill (Stockmans Mutantenname) steht: Shredder: Gut, die Foot Bots haben die Turtles beobachtet und mitgekriegt das sie ein Retro-Mutagen haben. Sie wollen Karai damit zurückverwandeln. Aber ich will das ihr es den Turtles wegschnappt. Tiger Claw: Ist das nicht eigentlich das was ihr wollt? Das Karai zurückverwandelt wird. Shredder: Das erklär ich jetzt. Ihr werdet den Turtles das Retro-Mutagen wegschnappen, zu mir bringen, dann wird Karai kommen, wir verwandeln sie zurück und werfen sie wieder in den Kerker. Kappiert? Alle: Ja, Meister Shredder. Shredder: Ihr teilt euch in 2 Gruppen auf. Tiger Claw und Bradford, ihr durchsucht den südlichen Teil der Stadt, Xever, du und Stockman den nördlichen Teil. Klar? Tiger Claw: Ich könnte sie auch einfach mit meinem Geruch aufspüren. Rahzar: Ja, sein Geruch ist ziemlich gut. Shredder: Dann nehmt Wookie Talkies mit, dann könnt ihr Xever und Stockman sagen wenn ihr die Turtles gefunden habt. Und jetzt geht! Und Shredders Leute gehen Die Turtles haben inzwischen nach einer langen Suche, Karai gefunden und wollen sie fangen. Mikey schleicht sich leise an Karai an um sie mit seiner Kusari-Kama-Kette zu fangen, aber Karai bemerkt ihn und schlägt ihn noch rechtzeitig mit ihrem Schwanz zu Boden. Jetzt greift Donnie, Karai an aber sie schnappt sich mit ihrem rechten Mund Donnies Stock und schlägt ihn damit zu Boden. Leo: Karai. Bleib ruhig. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen. Aber Karai ignoriert das und verpasst Leo einen Schlag mit ihrem Schwanz. Dann springt Raph auf ihren Rücken und sie kann ihn nicht von sich runter bringen. Raph: Jetzt, Mikey. Und Mikey fesselt Karai, welche jetzt am Boden liegt. Leo: Gut gemacht. Jetzt verwandel sie zurück Donnie Donnie: Wie denn? Das Retro-Mutagen ist doch zuhause. Alle: WAS? Leo: Du hast es zuhause liegen lassen? Raph: Und ausgerecht in so ner Situation musst du den Trottel spielen. (Verpasst Donnie ne Ohrfeige) Donnie: Was wäre wenn jemand wieder versucht hätte es uns wegzuschnappen? Leo: Ok, das stimmt. Na schön, Mikey und Donnie. Ihr geht nach Hause und schnappt euch das Retro-Mutagen. Wir bewachen Karai. Mikey: Können wir uns vorher noch ne Pizza holen? Donnie: Wie kannst du in so ner Situation an Pizza denken? Raph: Wann denkt er mal nicht an Pizza? Donnie: Stimmt. Leo: Jetzt geht schon. Donnie und Mikey gehen. Ganz in der Nähe sind im Moment auch Tiger Claw und Rahzar. Tiger Claw: (zeigt nach links) Ich riech was aus der Richtung. Rahzar: (zeigt nach rechts) Sicher? Ich riech nämlich was aus der Richtung. Tiger Claw: (riecht) Das ist nur Pizza. In Teigtaschen. Sehr leckere. Und dem Geruch her von einem Japaner gekocht. Rahzar: Wow. Du hast ja echt nen richtig guten Geruchsinn. Tiger Claw: Sei still. Der Geruch wird stärker. Komm mit. (Die beiden springen noch über ein paar Häuser bis sie die Turtles sehen). Da sind 2 Turtles mit Karai. Rahzar: Also können wir Karai und das Retro-Mutagen schnappen und die Turtles vernichten. Sehr gut. Tiger Claw und Rahzar stellen sich vor Leo, Raph und die mutierte Karai. Leo: Oh nein. Nicht jetzt ihr. Tiger Claw: Keine Sorge. Gebt uns das Retro-Mutagen und wir beenden es schnell und schmerzlos. Raph: Wir haben das Retro-Mutagen nicht. Rahzar: Was? Leo: Ja, es äähm ist gerade bei ja. Raph: Dein Ernst? Leo: Mir ist nichts eingefallen, aber eins versprech ich euch. Wir haben es nicht. Tiger Claw: Dann kommen wir aber wenigstens zu eurem Ende Tiger Claw holt seine Pistolen und Leo und Raph ihre Waffen raus und der Kampf beginnt. Währendessen in der Kanalisation: Donnie und Mikey sind auf dem Weg ins Versteck um das Retro-Mutagen zu holen. Aber aufeinmal stellt sich ihnen Mutagen Man in den Weg Donnie: Timothy. Mutagen Man: Gebt Mutagen Man das Retro-Mutagen. Mikey: Niemals. Wir brauchen es für Karai. Mutagen Man: Gebt es mir oder sterbt! Mikey: Keins von beidem, aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte dann würd ich sagen erstes. Donnie: Nicht jetzt Mikey (holt seinen Stock raus) Mikey: (holt seine Nunchakus raus) Und der Kampf beginnt auch hier Bei den anderen sind noch einige Foot Bots, Rahzar und Tiger Claw zur Hilfe gekommen. Rahzar kämpft gerade gegen Raph, bei dem Raph ihm einen Kick verpasst. Dann wird er aber von 3 Foot Bots attackiert die er aber alle mit seinen Sais zerstören kann. Dann kommt aber Rahzar und verpasst ihm brutal einen Schlag von hinten. Leo: Raph! Au (Wird von Tiger Claws Pistole getroffen) Tiger Claw schießt weiter auf Leo, aber Leo kann ausweichen und die Pistole mit einem Wurfstern zerstören. Dann nimmt er seine Schwerte und schlägt mit beiden gleichzeitig auf Tiger Claw zu. Der fängt aber beide Angriffe ab, wirft Leos Schwerter in die Ecke und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Raph und Leo werden nun von Tiger Claw und co. in eine Ecke gedrenckt. Rahzar: Endlich. Darauf hab ich solange gewartet. Raph: (zu Leo) Was hälst du von ner Rauchbombe? Leo: Nein, wir dürfen Karai nicht bei ihnen lassen. Rahzar: Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Wo ist sie? Ich seh sie nicht. Tiger Claw, Rahzar und die Foot Bots sehen sich jetzt nach Karai um. Raph: Wenn sie sowieso weg ist Leo: Jaja, mach schon. Raph: (wirft ne Rauchbombe auf den Boden und er und Leo verschwinden) Die anderen haben bemerkt das Leo und Raph weg sind konzentrieren sich jetzt aber erst mal darauf, Karai zu finden. Donnie und Mikey kämpfen immernoch mit dem Mutagen Man kommen aber weder gegen ihn an, noch an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Versteck um das Retro-Mutagen zu holen. Auf einmal kommt Karai zu den 3 Mikey: Hey, da ist Karai. Mutagen Man: AAAH! Eine Schlange Donnie: Das ist nur Karai. Wir wollen ihr das Retro-Mutagen geben. (Hält sich die Hand vor den Mund) Mikey: Und alle halten mich für dumm, und du plapperst grad unseren Plan aus. Erzähl ihm doch gleich wo das Retro-Mutagen steht. Donnie: Ok. Das Retro-Mutagen steht bei meinem rechten Regal in der Passwortversiegelten Schublade, wofür das Passwort P (bekommt von Mikey eine verpasst) Mikey: Das war ironisch gemeint, du Trottel. Man, du hast dein Gehirn wahrscheinlich heute auch in der Schublade vergessen. Mutagen Man: (zu Karai) Du willst mir das Retro-Mutagen vorentnehmen. Niemals. (Er und Karai fangen an zu kämpfen) Und währendessen können Donnie und Mikey ins Versteck rennen um das Retro-Mutagen zu holen, während Mutagen Man und Karai kämpfen. Mutagen Man drückt Karai gegen die Wand, Karai beißt Mutagen Man ins Bein, Mutagen Man setzt sich auf Karai, Karai umschlängelt Mutagen Man. Auf einmal bemerkt Mutagen Man dass die Turtles weg sind, und will sie verfolgen wird aber von Karai umschlängelt und gegen die Wand gedrükt, allerdings kann sich Mutagen Man befreien und tritt feste auf Karai drauf, und rennt nun ins Turtleversteck. Karai verschwindet nun in die andere Richtung Da Tiger Claw und Rahzar vergessen haben Fishface und Buzzkill zu melden das sie gegen die Turtles gekämpft haben suchen die immernoch nach ihnen.thumb|240px|Fishface und Buzzkill Fishface: Sag mal, wieso swebst du nist in die Luft und suchst da nach den Turtles? Da kannst du sie bestimmt erspähen. Buzzkill: Aber ich hab eine Kurzsichtigkeitsschwäche weswegen ich als Mensch eine Brille getragen habe, und auch durch die Vermehrung meiner Augen als Mutant ist es schwer... Fishface: SON GUT! Du hättest auch einfach sagen können das es nist glabt anstatt mir einen Vortrag zu halten. Die beiden gehen nun zufällig an Stockmans Labor vorbei bei dem Fishface einen großen roten Behälter endeckt. Fishface: Hey, was ist das da unten? Buzzkill: Mein Mutantenvernichtungsbehälter Fishface: Für normale Leute? Buzzkill: Ein Behälter mit roter Flüssigkeit. Wenn Mutanten ihn berühren sterben sie innerhalb weniger Minuten. Fishface: Est? Den müssen wir mitnehmen. Komm! Buzzkill: Bist du irre. Die winzigste Berührung kann zu deinem Tod führen. Fishface: Und deswegen nehmen wir ihn mit und sütten das Zeug auf die Turtles die bald Ex-Turtles sein werden. Buzzkill: Guter Plan. Fishface: Und was passiert wenn Mensen das Zeug berühren? Buzzkill: Garnichts. Das Zeug tötet nur Mutanten Währenddessen haben Donnie und Mikey das Retro-Mutagen aus Donnies Labor geholt. Aber der Mutagen Man kreuzt jetzt auch am Labor auf. Mutagen Man: Gebt mir das Retro-Mutagen! (Schlägt Donnie und Mikey zu Boden) Auf einmal kommt Splinter Splinter: HEY! Lass meine Söhne in Ruhe. Mutagen Man greift jetzt Splinter an und die beiden kämpfen. Zuerst weicht Splinter ein paar Schlägen von ihm aus. Dann versucht Mutagen Man ihn zu treten, aber Splinter fängt den Angriff ab, und fegt ihn dann vom anderen Bein so dass er auf den Boden fällt. Aber Mutagen Man steht wieder auf und kämpft weiter, während Donnie und Mikey verschwinden. Leo und Raph sind gerade auf der Suche nach Donnie und Mikey oder Karai, und laufen planlos über die Dächer, bis sie plötzlich Fishface und Buzzkill mit ihrem roten Mutantenvernichtungsbehälter sehen. Raph: Fishface!, und Buzzkill Buzzkill: Ich heiße Stockman! Raph: Von mir aus auch Buzzkill Stinkman! Buzzkill: JETZT REICHTS! Dich mach ich fertig. Fishface: Nein, den übernehm is. War son immer so. Du machst den anderen fertig. Raph kämpft gegen Fishface und Leo gegen Buzzkill. Die Kämpfe verlaufen ziemlich ausgeglichen und es scheint keinen Sieger zu geben. Buzzkill: (zu Fishface) Wenn wir so weiter machen, dauert das ne Ewigkeit. Fishface: Benutzen wir doch den Mutantenvernistungsbehälter. Buzzkill: Gut. (Nimmt den Behälter und schüttet etwas davon auf die Turtles, die aber ausweichen). Leo: Du willst uns mit rotem Wasser oder was auch immer das ist beschießen. Pah, erbärmlich. Fishface: Das ist kein blaues Wasser. Viel böser. Raph: Blut? Buzzkill: Nein, das ist eine spezielle Flüssigkeit. Kommt ein Mutant damit in Verbindung stirbt er innerhalb weniger Minuten. Ein einziger Tropfen auf euch und ihr seit tot. Leo: Oh oh. Raph: Na schön. Dann nehmen wir ihnen das Ding weg. Leo: Zu gefährlich. Wir verschwinden erstmal Raph: Na schön. (Wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden und die beiden verschwinden) Dann trefen sie sich wie durch Zufall mit Mikey, Donnie und Karai und wollen Karai zurückverwandeln. Aber auf einmal kommt noch der Mutagen Man dazu. Mutagen Man: Gebt mir das Retro-Mutagen! Donnie: Timothy! Du hast Splinter besiegt? Mutagen Man: Nein. Ich bin nur geflohen. Dann kommen noch Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface und Buzzkill dazu. Tiger Claw: Sehr schön. Wir sind alle zusammen. Und nun gebt mir das Retro-Mutagen. Donnie: Wenn du es willst musst du es dir holen. Tiger Claw schlägt Donnie zu Boden und holt sich das Retro-Mutagen. Tiger Claw: Etwa so? Rahzar: Sehr gut. Und jetzt gib her. Tiger Claw: Wieso? Rahzar: Damit ich mich zurückverwandeln kann Fishface: Nein, is brauch das Zeug um mis zurückzuverwandeln. Buzzkill: Nein, es gehört mir. Tiger Claw: Wir haben den Auftrag von Shredder bekommen es ihm zu geben. Rahzar: Mich juckt der Auftrag nicht mehr. Ich will nur wieder ein Mensch werden. ALSO GIB HER! Tiger Claw: Sorry, aber das kann ich nicht (Packt Rahzar und wirft ihn gegen Fishface und Buzzkill und fliegt jetzt weg) Fishface: Wir müssen ihn einholen, damit is mis zurückverwandeln kann. Buzzkill: Nein, ich Rahzar: Nein, ich Leo: Nein, wir brauchen es. Rahzar: Na schön, schnappen wir uns das Retro-Muatgen, und bringen uns dann darum um es zu bekommen. Die anderen stimmen zu und die Turtles, Karai, Mutagen Man, Rahzar, Fishface und Buzzkill verfolgen nun Tiger Claw kommen aber nicht an ihn ran, da er fliegt, bis auf Buzzkill, der ihn verfolgt und Abfall auf ihn spuckt. Dann macht Tiger Claw aber einen Looping im Flug und fliegt auf Buzzkill der nun auf der nun auf den Boden fliegt. Dann fesselt Mikey, Tiger Claw mit seiner Kusari-Kama-Kette am Fuß und zieht ihn zu Boden. Tiger Claw dreht aber den Spieß um und fliegt voll auf Mikey zu, schlägt ihn zu Boden und trennt dann mit seiner Machete die Kette durch und verschwindet. Etwas später hält Tiger Claw auf einem Dach an um Shredder anzurufen das er das Retro-Mutagen hat. Dann springt auf einmal Fishface auf ihn drauf. Fishface: Is hab dis. Geb mir das Retro-Mutagen oder sterb Tiger Claw: (knurrt) Fishface: (bekommt Angst) Hehe, das war doch nur ein Scherz Tiger Claw schlägt Fishface von sich runter und verpasst ihm dann noch einen Kick. Dann kommen noch die Turtles, Karai, Mutagen Man und der Rest des Foot Clans und es beginnt ein riesiger Kampf um das Retro-Mutagen. Rahzar verpasst Tiger Claw einen Schlag und schnappt sich das Retro-Mutagen. Dann kommt Buzzkill im Flug und nimmt ihm das Retro-Mutagen weg. Dann verpasst Donnie, Buzzkill einen Schlag mit seinem Stock und schnappt sich das Retro-Mutagen. Dann greift der Mutagen Man, Donnie an. Donnie: Timothy. Hör auf damit. Wir wollen dir helfen, aber das ihr ist für Karai. Komm schon. Wir wollen dich wieder als Freund haben. Mutagen Man hört nicht zu und springt auf Donnie drauf, dann wirft Donnie das Retro-Mutagen zu Leo, der bekommt aber einen Schlag von Tiger Claw verpasst der sich das Retro-Mutagen schnappt. Dann verpasst Karai, Tiger Claw einen Schlag mit ihrem Schwanz verpasst. Dann fliegt das Retro-Mutagen zu Mikey. Dann schnappt sich Tiger Claw, Karai und schlägt mit ihr Mikey. Das Retro-Mutagen fliegt nun in die Hand von Raph, der vorsichtshalber eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden wirft, bevor es ihm wieder jemand wegnimmt. Dann verschwinden auch Leo, Donnie und Mikey mithilfe von Rauchbomben und Karai flieht einfach in irgendeine Richtung. Fishface: Na toll. Jetz hat keiner von uns das Retro-Mutagen. Tiger Claw: (schnappt sich Mutagen Man) Aber wir haben ihn. Rahzar: Und was bringt der uns? Tiger Claw: Sowie die Turtles über ihn geredet haben beduetet er ihnen was, also nehmen wir ihn als Geisel damit die Turtles uns das Retro-Mutagen geben. Könnt ihr mir mal helfen. Er wehrt sich ziemlich heftig. Rahzar: Okay. (Fesselt ihn) Tiger Claw: Und wen die Turtles kommen bringen wir sie um, und dann regeln wir in einem Kampf wer von uns das Retro-Mutagen bekommt. Wer zu Boden geschlagen wird ist draußen. Der Gewinner bekommt das Retro-Mutagen Rahzar: Klingt fair Fishface: Na sön Buzzkill: Gut Währenddessen bei den Turtles: Raph: Na toll. Jetzt haben wir das Retro-Mutagen aber keine Spur von Karai. Leo: Suchen wir sie. Auf einmal fliegt ein Zettel auf sie zu, auf dem draufsteht. Wenn ihr euren Flaschenfreund wieder sehen wollt, kommt um Mitternacht beim Hochhaus in der Dunson Street vorbei. Am besten mit dem Retro-Mutagen. -Tiger Claw Die Turtles lesen den Brief. Raph: Was fürn Trottel. Der denkt der Mutagen Man wär unser Freund. Donnie: Ist der noch Leo: Nein, er ist unser Feind. Er hat dich verprügelt und will uns das Retro-Mutagen wegnehmen. Donnie: Aber das ist nicht seine Schuld. Wir müssen ihn retten. Kommt mit Raph: Oh man. Die Turtles kommen um Mitternacht auf dem Dach an und sehen dort wie Mutagen Man kopfüber und am Bein gefesselt über dem Mutantenvernichtungsbehälter. Donnie: Was ist das worüber er da hängt. Buzzkill: Mein Mutantenvernichtungsbehälter. Die winzigste Berührung damit und ein Mutant stirbt sofort. Donnie: Oh, oh. Und wenn ein Mensch reinfliegt? Buzzkill: Dann passiert nichts. Donnie: (überlegt) Dann passiert also nichts. Aha. Auf einmal taucht hinter den Turtles, Karai auf. Leo: KARAI! Schnell, Donnie. Verwandel sie zurück. Mikey: Ja, mach schon. Raph: Komm schon, Donnie. Tiger Claw: Ich würde dir eher raten es uns zu geben. Ansonsten muss dein Flaschenfreund dran glauben. (Geht mit seiner Machete vor das Seil das Mutagen Man über dem Seil hält.) Gib das Retro-Mutagen oder ich schneide die Schnur durch. Donnie steckt nun in einer Zwickmühle und hat dann eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er wirft das Retro-Mutagen gegen den Mutagen Man, der wieder zu Pulverizer wird. Pulverizer: Was ist passiert? Donnie: TIMOTHY! Tiger Claw: NEIN! (Schneidet die Schnur durch und Pulverizer fällt in das rote Wasser. Aber es passiert nichts da er nun wieder ein Mensch ist) Fishface: Dafür werden wir aus eus allen Sildkrötensuppe machen. Donnie: Pulverizer!, schnell. Kletter da draus. Der Pulverizer klettert raus dann springt Donnie zu ihm wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden und die Beiden verschwinden. Die anderen Turtles verschwinden ebenfalls mithilfe von Rauchbomben, und Karai verschwindet über die Dächer. Tiger Claw/Rahzar/Fishface/Buzzkill: NEIN! Zurück zuhause: Donnie: Und du hast absolut keine Ahnung was als Mutant passiert ist. Pulverizer: Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist dass das Mutagen auf meinem Kopf war und es gebrennt hat. Raph: Dann hast du entweder keine Erinnerungen oder bist noch dümmer als wir dachten. Pulverizer: Und wie war ich so als Mutant. Donnie: Du warst ein Organmonster, mit Schleimarmen- und Beinen. Pulverizer: Das klingt zum einen echt cool zum anderen echt eklig. Mikey: Vorallem das zweite. Leo: Aber jetzt haben wir Karai nicht zurückverwandelt. Donnie: Ich kann doch einfach noch ein Retro-Mutagen machen. Aber dafür brauchen wir ziemlich viel Mutagen. Leo: Okay, Jungs. Auf zu TCRI. Wir schnappen uns Mutagen Donnie: Und ich ruf schonmal April für die DNA-Proben an. Dann wird am Ende alles gut laufen ENDE! Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden